The Banished Princess
by silverose29
Summary: What would happen if Serena was banished for her faults. This is a favorite idea of mine i have always wanted to do a serena diamond pairing so here it is read and review please chapter 6 here i'm adding some angst and some lemon in the following chaptes
1. A Unworthy princess

What would happen if Serena was banished wellYour about to see I hope you enjoy this story I tried writing it along time ago but it didn't work out so here we go

Serena stood in shock her beloved scouts we dying around her only she could save them must it always come to this always death always destruction would her life always be one continuing mess of lies and betrayal the only thing good in it her love for darien and the scouts oh how I wished there were another way…..

Up in the heavens the planet council watched they could hear her thoughts Mars spoke

"it's always complaining with this one always a wish for something other than the blessed gift of her powers why should the planets suffer for her cowardice…"

Saturn rose and spoke

"Now Mars that's unfair we all went through this phase and remember we were a great deal older than the princess when we received our call to destiny from the stars she has never backed down from a fight she always triumphs in the end…"

"yes always in the end after all her friends are gone and she finally calls on her true powers she is unfit in her present state to lead the planet council as she should be we must deal with this now before our chance is lost she must be brought for a hearing that is final Saturn at the end of the week."

In her room Serena thought on the battle surely Rei would have something to say about it later that day they all met at the temple

"once again Serena you let it happen you always have to practically lose us before you come thru one of these days we won't come back you know you are unfit as a leader and you know it."

"yes I know it Rei if I didn't you would let me know and if I manage to forget it you remind me you want to be leader than that's fine with me I don't want to lead you into any more distruction no more do you hear me no more…"

The ground shook with her cries and a great opening in the skies appeared they all stared in amazement they saw two figures float down to them the man spoke

"Sailor moon, Moon Princess, you have been charged crimes against the universe you are to come withme lord Mars and Lady Pluto to be tried by the planet council your court is to come as well including the Earth prince we leave now."

Suddenly they all felt the feeling of being lifted not unlike planet teleportation when they opened there eyes ther were in an immense hall with hundreds of people they were also dressed formally the scouts and Darien were standing behind a half wall they watched as Lord Mars called the meeting to attention

"Bring in the accused my Lords before you is a traitorous heart saying she want the greatest good for her world but denying her powers only when called upon by the lose of her companions will she use it my Lords she wants nothing but to give back the gifts her mother died to give to her our greatest Queen Selene died so this paltry little thing could survive and now you have seen her latest traitorous out burst haven't you. Well let me show it to you again."

He turned and a glowing light showed Serena and the scouts

"yes I know it Rei if I didn't you would let me know and if I manage to forget it you remind me you want to be leader than that's fine with me I don't want to lead you into any more distruction no more do you hear me no more…"

The audience gasped at the scene and Lord Mars continued

"you see she is unfit to be our leader and the guardian of our most sacred treasure we must act now before she destroys us all."

Lady Saturn stood to speak

"dear friends let us not be hasty she is young we all went through this and came out the other side she will too we need her no one else can use the crystal give her the chance…"

"No more chances I ask for a ruling from the council now."

Serena stood with her head hung lowshe knew all Mars had said was true she looked across the room and her friends even Rei were horrified at what they were seeing

"Darien what will we do they might kill her I know shes' not perfect but she is ours I'm so sorry Serena for all I said."

"it's All right Rei they will be fair."

Rei looked at him doubtful at his faith in the council she knew what could happen hadn't it happened to her cousin diamond long ago she turned to watch as the council entered the head councilman stood

"Lords and Ladies we have reached a verdict a sentence

we find the Moon Princess unfit for her powers at this present time she is too dangerous in her unbelief to let her continue on Earth she will be placed in exile till such time as she is deemed fit for her powers I'm sorry my Princess, but you will only endanger yourself and your court if left as you are now you shall be taken from here to a place of exile for no less than 15 years maybe some maturing will help you understand your position in this world."

Serena could not really believe it they were sending her away till she was more mature Darien ran across the room to her

"oh my love I'm sorry I will come for you I'll find you remember you are not alone I will always come for you."

"No Darien they are right I'm a danger to you all and my self I need to grow up I will always love you but you must wait 15 years isn't so long you will be done with med school by then who know what may happen be happy Darien and tell Rei I forgive her words I know she always meant the best if only I had listened to her before it was too late dearest promise me you will try to be happy please."

"I will try my love I will try."


	2. planet Aluria hell or paradise

Well here is the net chapter l hope you enjoy it not sure if I should put in more back story about the council let me know thanks for the reviews oh yeah I do not own any sailor moon characters wish I did but such is life enjoy.

He watched as guards led her away he walked up to Lord Mars and lady Saturn.

"I hope you realize one day the mistake you have made Mars you have made an enemy of me and of the Princess' court we will hold you personally responsible if anything happens to our Princess."

He turned and walked away the girls all but Rei followed him.

"You understand niece don't you she is a constant burden to you always crying for a normal life when she is so blessed?"

"No Uncle I do not understand why you did this to the earth's protector she may have flaws but we love her for them and you have doomed us to 15 years of hell let me tell you we all wish for a normal life Serenity is just the only one to voice her thoughts Uncle will you banish the rest of us for our weakness' as well surely you didn't think I would stand with you on this she is like a sister to me I will be back to appeal this ruling as soon as I can bye Uncle bye Saturn take good care of her."

Serena sat in a locked chamber waiting for the guards to come for her soon her transport would be ready Saturn had told her that her Earth families memories would be erased as if she had never been there saying it would be easier that way for them she had been crying since she got to her room suddenly the door opened and Lady Saturn came in.

"Dearest Princess I hope you know how sorry I am this has happened I tried to change Mars's Mind but he is a stubborn man he has been ever since I have known him unlike you he grew up with the knowledge that he would receive these powers and then he did not get them till after he was 40 Earth years old you have to realize a year in your time is 3 years in our time…"

"So is my sentence in earth time or your time?"

"Your sentence is for 15 earth years."

"so 45 years I will be herein this prison that is a long time to be away from the one's I love ."

"You will not age though you will remain the same as if no time had passed please heed this warning do not try to escape or it will be very bad for you the exile is comfortable you will not be alone there are others there as well people with longer terms of exile and your every wish is yours to command and have met. Oh! I hear the guards, I will come and visit you soon to begin your formal training be well my Princess."

The guards opened the door and led her to the transport platform suddenly she felt as if she was being lifted and when she opened her eyes she was in a grand Palace a woman approached her

"Hello I am Gaia I will be your caretaker while you are here Princess your new things have arrived and lunch is being served to our guests on the patio so follow me."

Serena followed Gaia to the patio there were about 15 people sitting at a large table

"Guests we have a new arrival from Earth Princess Serenity please welcome her as you all know how hard it is to leave your past lives and join us."

"oh Gaia you act like we all want to be here like it is a vacation, but of course we will welcome the Princess Hello I am Prince Diamond of Mars as I'm sure it was my uncle who sent you here I apologize for him, and welcome to your life on planet Aluria."

Diamond watched as the young princess was shown to her rooms.

Soon things settled into a routine she got up cried ate breakfast in her room cried some more wandered in the garden for hours then ate dinner in her rooms then cried herself to sleep and did it again the next day one night she awoke crying from a dream where Darien and the scouts were killed and she wasn't there to save them. She put on a night robe over her filmy night gown and went into the gardens she sat on a bench in front of the red roses she pulled her legs up on the bench and laid her head on her knees and wept for everything she had lost, and may not get back maybe Darien would move on, and find someone new and when her time was up she would still be alone this thought made her cry all the harder she didn't know it but she was being watched by Diamond his heart broke for the poor girl locked in this prison with him he walked closer and spoke:

"oh now don't cry bunny I hate to see you like this it tears me apart princess."

"oh I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was out here but me Prince Diamond please don't let me disturb you."

"You do disturb me Princess you always have ever since we were children I know you don't have all your memories but we used to play together as children I called you bunny and you called me wolf I was your protector before the Earth Prince came along and stole your heart even if he did it fairly I still wanted you to notice me that's why I'm here because uncle said it was dangerous for there to be another suitor for your hand that it would confuse you come here bunny and let me remind you of all we shared in those days."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead suddenly her mind filled with memories of her young life with him as her playmate and then as they grew older her feelings knowing he would be hers one day she opened her eyes and his silver ones met hers filled with longing he took her arm and led her deep in the garden to a house he pulled her inside "come my love let us be together now and embrace our love don't worry there no chances of conceiving here come my love please I have waited for you only for you forever."

"but Diamond I what about Darien?" "He need never know my love I will protect you we have decades her to be together." "No Diamond it is too soon I need to grieve for the ones I betrayed I love Darien he will always be first in my heart you know that don't confuse me I need him and he needs me." "don't worry love I will wait as I have waited for centuries for you to know you love me I will always love you my dearest I'll leave you now."

She watched as he left, and she felt a sad longing for her friend. He had always wanted more than she could give him, but only time would tell what would become of them. 45 years was along time to wait for anyone, she just didn't know. Should she choose happiness now with him or be lonely for her entire time here well she would think on it and decide later may be she would ask Lady Saturn tomorrow.

Oh my what a dilemma for Serena Diamond now or wait for Darien or could she have both what do you think let me know my friends later


	3. Darien's cause

Here it is the next chapter in our saga thanks for the reviews on the last and sorry for the wait but it will be worth it my friends I hope you enjoy the next installment of our little drama what will happen will Serena choose to spend her exile in loneliness or seek comfort in Diamonds arms and what are her friends on earth doing soon you shall see oh yeah I do not own sailor moon or its' characters.

Serena woke screaming, it was the same dream she had been having all week she was trapped in a room with no doors and all she could hear was the screams of her friends for her to help them she could see out the windows but she couldn't get to them in time they all died as she watched she was lonely Diamond had been avoiding her after what had happened that night or what hadn't happened she had thought about it , and the temptation was great to give in to his request and be with him she remembered the times they had shared as young people on the moon what might have happened if she had never met Darien he was her ultimate destiny but what if the fates were giving her a season to enjoy life unhampered by the worries of the power she carried it would be paradise well she would just have to see what would come of it only time would tell.

Back on earth Darien was sitting in his loft thinking about all that had happened in the time while Serena had been banished it seemed that every day new evil forces came out of the wood work they were barely making it and the scouts were exhausted with out Serena everything was ten times harder it seemed never ending, and the pain of thinking of Serena alone was agonizing to him he missed her so much life without her was avoid of darkness Mars had told him she was leaving to see the council today and he was going there had to be something they could do to change the council's mind maybe lessen the sentence it had to work 15 years without his beloved would kill him they needed to be together the fate of the world depended on it there was a knock at the door it was Rei

"Hey are you ready to do this Darien you truly want her back enough to make them see the truth about her they could banish you as well I hope not but they could they are a complex group ."

"what right have they to say she's not allowed to have flaws it is ridiculous I will have my say in the matter Rei I will none will stop me you just worry about your uncle he will be the tough nut to crack."

"I found out something my cousin Diamond was one of Serena's suitors before she met you and he really loved her he wanted to fight for her but the council intervened and banished him blocking her memories of him saying that the fate of the universe depended on the Earth and the Moon joining one day he would not listen her tried to see her they had been great friends before and he knew she cared for him just as a friend but he wanted his chance to win her back, but they refused to let him near her and when he wouldn't stop the banished him to the place of exile until you 2 were married so there he waits never changing my aunt and queen Selene begged for his release saying that it would pass ,but uncle forbid it he is a hard man and I don't know he has a lot of influence with the council he swayed there votes in his favor and I don't know if they will listen to me or you , but all we can do is try my friend then we will have to move on se will return one day regardless of what they say I hope they will listen to us though Darien I have a lot to atone for with Serena."

So they transported to the council Lady Saturn was waiting for them

"Hello my friends how are you this day I have been waiting for you to come the council is in session today and they will hear what you have to say about the case come this way."

"How is she my lady is she doing alright?"

"She is doing as fine as could be expected Prince Darien I can't say any more not here I'll come and see you soon ok here we are go in my friends all will be over soon."

They walked in and Lord Mars was ranting about something the council turned and watched them enter.

"oh have you come to whine at about your pitiful future wife Prince Darien it is about time."

"No I have comet bring something to the councils notice an abuse of power you all abuse your power over saying it is for our own good but it is for yours alone I have proof let me share it with you the case against Prince Diamond of Mars he by now would be on this council if his own father hadn't deemed it need to hid him from our princess as if she couldn't decide for herself who was the right man for her who's to say if he wouldn't have made the right choice for her and as the future king instead of me you all say destiny and fate put us together and that the stars were all aligned for us to be together and I agree, but it is a fundamental right to question the guiding hand of fate if it doesn't fit in with our lives how many times has the princess defied fate to rescue this universe and still you question her punish her for her fault and flaws but it is our flaws that make us stronger it is not the absence of fear that makes us strong but the belief that something is greater than fear. Do you think that you have made good choices in the past your banishment of beryl turned her insane your unwillingness to accept the changes in life has feed the evil in our world and yet you leave us with no protector you take the gift that our great Queen Selene gave us all of us and twist it till you can no longer see the truth and the truth is that you are a useless council f you do not judge fairly and the man you chose to lead you is a man who is filled with bitterness protecting a union that he once swore would never happen remember council members' years ago when Selene was a young Princess and he mother Gaia was given the power to save our world he wished to marry Princess Selene but she was already in love with the prince of Venus and they were betrothed how hard did he fight to win her from Venus the battles that raged for years because of his jealousy remember when you ruled the princess could marry as she so chose he roared. My father told me all about it many times how he pitied Mars didn't he understand that a lord could not Marry a Princess Mars vowed that one day he would seek his revenge upon Selene's choice and now he has first by: banishing his son, and now by Banishing our princess un fairly I ask you how are we to be together if she is away from me for 15 years my good people his judgment is clouded by hate and bitterness my friends truly it is reconsider your choice if nothing else lessen her exile please we need her the world will not last the universe will fall without our princess."

Lady Saturn stepped forward and spoke

"Thank you Prince Darien for being honest with us we appreciate your candor. Please allow the council time to consider your advise we will deliberate for an hour and then you will be shown back in please wait out side for us Prince, and you as well Mars this descion is not for you to make you are to involved emotionally in this matter to think clearly thank you."

They all went out the door and waited an hour passed then two finally after three hours they were shown in to the chamber Mars was very angry at being treated like this. Lady Saturn stood and spoke

"we have come to a conclusion that though the prince is right about Lord Mars' motives behind the exile the princess still needs time to grow so her sentence will be lightened so instead of 15 years she will be in exile for 4 Earth years and Lord Mars will at the time of her release will step down and his son Diamond will sit in his place as I'm sure she would not wish him there so my prince please accept this as an offering of peace and understand we only mean well thank you all for your time I will apprise the princess of the changes and prince Diamond as well good day to you all."

Darien smiled and thought well at least it was something only 4 years in stead of 15 a great triumph and Lord Mars off the council when she was released he would accept the change and let the scouts know they could handle four years and he would too.

Back on planet Aluria Diamond was working hard not to be depressed by the sheer aloneness of the place his only thoughts of his love Serena as he walked the gardens hoping he would see her yet wishing he wouldn't as he walked Lady Saturn walked up to him

"What you doing here Saturn haven't you done enough to me over the years siding with my father over me when you were mother's friend truly I never want to see you."

"do stop being a child Diamond that was years ago and I was just a girl and in love with your father even though he chose my sister instead of me, but I have some good news for you and Serena."

"Well let's have then Auntie."

"well this morning Serena's intended arrived to plead her case so we thought but he went on a hour long lecture about the abuse of power in the council especialy about your case saying that he believes that every one has the right to question destiny and fate and that if Serena had chosen you back then he would have been happy for the two of you even though he believes she would always return to him but he convinced the council to lessen Serena's time here and yours as well."

"that bastard now I can't hate him sticking up for me in front of father damn it all now I haven't a chance how long is my sentence now not forever I guess?"

"no you and Serena share a fate when she is released you will be too and take your place on the council as you father is being made to step down when the princess return which they decided will be in four Earth years so 12 years on Aluria."

"Well what's 12 more years after a liftime of waiting have you told Serena all that ?"

"no just about the sentence reduction and that it was Darien who fought for her well I will see you soon Diamond bye."

She turned and walked away as Diamond cursed inside now Serena would never be with him damn that Darien but at least he would be free one day soon and may be she would love him there was always hope wasn't there?

Well that's all for this chapter what did you think of Darien fighting for Diamond's right sorry it it was a bit long but I'm almost finished with chapter four as well and to answer one of my reviewers I will be upping the rating as the story goes so I hope you enjoyed this one r&r.


	4. Starcrossed Lovers

When last we left our heroes Diamond was in despair that Serena would be forever true to Darien, but we didn't know what Serena thought so let us find out shall we.

Serena sat in her room unsure of how to take the new Darien had went against the council and won her time here would be considerably shorter than she had thought he was a good man and she loved him, but he wasn't the only man she loved she loved diamond as well and her time here was the only chance they would ever have she must be with Darien when they were released, hadn't they a child in the future her dearest Rini she wouldn't for the world give that up but she had a chance to be with her childhood love didn't she owe it to her-self to at least give it a try and take what he offered yes she did owe it to herself to do that and she would she grabbed a robe and ran out of her rooms she went to the gardens she had avoided for so long to find him her lost love she searched the gardens calling for him, but she couldn't find him at last tired from the search she went to the little house he had showed her and went inside she found the bedroom and laid on the covers soon she was asleep exhausted from her search and she dreamed of Diamond of his touch, and his kiss that's how he found her flushed in a feverish dream of him he sat on the bed and watched as she moaned his name he lay down beside not willing to awaken her as yet wanting a few more hours before she came back down to earth it was all he could do not to touch her as she cried out for him in sleep soon she quieted and slept and he pulled her close and held her as he fell asleep when she awoke the next morning she thought herself still dreaming she felt him and his eyes opened

"Hello dearest your awake finally."

"yes Diamond finally awake and I want what you offered me it can't last I have to return to him at the end of my exile we have a child in the future, and I would not lose her for the world not even for you dearest one. So if you agree we can take it slow and the next 12 years will be ours to enjoy , but you must understand at the end of I will go back to him I love you, but I love him as well and I will not betray his waiting for me dear one please say you understand."

"Yes I do and we won't think on that for now my love as long as I have you now I will be content with our time here."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply his hands caressing her she had said they would go slow, but he must touch her he must have her he would brand his taste on her his love would outshine the other love she held.

They met daily in secret in the little house every day he took another step closer this time he undressed her and let his hand caress her naked flesh the traveled all over her body soon the found there way to her center and he entered her bring her to a intense climax he wanted his release but she wasn't ready for that yet after he was done they lay in bed holding each other Serena felt like singing, but in the back of her mind was Darien he would never betray her but she was betraying him, but she wouldn't think about it right now the pleasure she had found with Diamond was intense and glorious every time they met he took her to a new high she was the happiest she had ever been in her life save the little bouts of guilt and the realization it would not last for long it was the only way she would let this continue with Diamond. He was a gentle lover and a patient one as well most of her days were filled with training and her nights with pleasure untold she was determined that nothing would spoil this time with him nothing not even thoughts of the future.

Well well naughty Serena going behind Darien's back like that but we all love Diamond as well as Darien so let her have her fun while it lasts my friends we all know that star crossed lovers are doomed to fail in the end. I hope you liked chapter let me know I know it's a little racy , but one of my reviewers asked for some of that so there you are thank you to those of you who reviewed the chapters keep it coming and I will too till next time R&R


	5. i want you all of you

Well here we are again our next endeavor into the life of our Naughty princess what will happen next my friends sorry for the wait on this chapter life was very busy for a bit here we go

Serena was feeling lighter than air as happy as she had ever been the past few weeks with diamond had been heaven it was all she could do to get through the day to spend the night with him hopefully soon he would take her finally she was ready to accept him fully into her body she was going to there place now it was early but she could dream while she still had not seen him fully naked yet but she would insist tonight as she walked through the garden she heard cries from the rose rooms she went closer and looked in the window crack there was Gaia on the bed and one of the men was pushing himself into her it all looked like great fun and she wanted it to have Diamond inside her would be heaven she walked faster and soon arrived at the cottage and went to the bed room where she laid on the bed after removing all of her clothes hoping Diamond would come soon she was excited to night she would tell him she was ready as she lay there dreaming erotic dreams of him she heard him enter the room she had covered herself "hello my love how was your day."

"Dearest girl it was long I came hoping you would be here earlier than usual and it would seem you are here."

He came closer removing his shirt Serena sat up and spoke

"I want you tonight Diamond …"

"As do I dearest and every night."

"No I mean all of you inside me please and I want to see you as well."

"I'm not sure you are ready for that yet Bunny."

"yes I am and I want it tonight ."

She tossed the covers from her naked flesh and got off the bed walking towards him she reached forward towards his pants and undid his belt he was still in shock at her daring as she opened his pants and pulled them down freeing his manhood she stood back up and gazed at him in wonder

" now do it Diamond take me here and now."

He stepped out of his pants and walked towards her his large manhood pointing at her as if to say her I am touch me she backed up and laid on the bed he got on top of the bed and touched her kissing his way up her legs till he found her center and sucking her till she was wet then he kissed up her body till his manhood pressed at her entrance he looked in her eyes seeing the consent he pushed inside she moaned his name and there bodies' lust took over taking them to the peak of release time and again all thought had left him as he pushed into her time after time and again she asked for more and he gave it to her till they both screamed there intense climax and he spilled himself inside her they fell into a deep sleep in each other arms

there you another chapter up I hope you like it hope I am not speeding this up to much lt me know I should have another chapter up soon I have it almost finished r&r my friends sorry it is so short i promise a longer chapter next


	6. Discovered Saturn

Here is the chapter in this lovely story I keep thinking I sped things up to fast with Serena and Diamond ,but too late now I'm adding a little angst here as well as lemons for all of you who like them this is the longest chapter so far enjoy it

**Declaimer: I don't own SM just the plot of my story**

At the same time Diamond was taking Serena, Lady Saturn had arrived on Alluria to meet with Serena to tell her something she went walking in the garden passing Gaia and her men to the cottage not ever suspecting what she would find she opened the door as Diamond moaned

"Oh god Serena I love you…."

Saturn screamed

"No!"

It scared Diamond so bad he fell off the bed grabbing the covers she tossed them over Serena as Diamond scrambled to put on his pants

"how could you cousin I told you to keep your distance she is not yours to take she is our future queen how can she marry the future king if you hold her heart you selfish Bastard you have ruined it all for a few moments of temporal pleasure I betrayed my beloved for you cousin she is our future queen the you will leave now diamond."

"Wait Saturn I need her and she needs me it will only be until her exile ends Cousin it will be our last chance she must marry Darien it is her destiny, but we have loved each other forever I will remove those memories from her after her time is completed Saturn please don't separate us this is all we have."

Diamond's eyes pleaded with Saturn she new if she had the chance with her beloved she would take it she envied them there exile but Mars would never love her now that she had stood against him on the queen's side her eyes filled with tears at the hateful things he had said to her after the last meeting

****Flashback****

"Try to understand Orion she does not deserve this she has never hurt you like her mother regardless of how she looks where is your compassion she is in a fragile state you know that please Orion let go of this bitterness that has gripped you Selene is gone she would hate you for doing this to her beloved child just as she disagreed with what you did to Diamond…"

"Don't you dare bring up my Son it was for him to decide his fate I told him to leave the child alone but he ignored me as did you when you first met me I told you what kind of man I was Trista I am a man who's heart was stolen by a goddess then she died for that brat you call a princess now you one who claimed once to love me have betrayed me as well for my son's sake so he could be free and I am to step down you are vile and cruel Trista I hate the very thought of you."

"Orion no please I do love you can't you see this is for you all for you so you can be free of her…"

He reached out and slapped her knocking her to the ground Trista cried out looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I have not asked to be free Trista and even if I had it is freedom you could not give me and you may not ever address me as Orion I am Lord Mars to you nothing more you vile woman leave me alone and go tell the exiles of there fate I'm sure they will be happy I mean it Lady Saturn don't speak to me again outside the council good bye."

Trista sat on the floor sobbing

Her heart was broken once again by the man she loved, but this time it was her fault. She looked at Serena and Diamond the tears in their eyes almost broke her reserve, but if she could not have what she wanted then she would deny them who cost her the love they wanted as well she would get this order revoked as soon as possible and tear them apart they had cost her Orion she would have revenge

"you have cost me everything diamond you and her now I will leave but be warned you time will be very short I will get this exile revoked then I will take every memory she has of you and destroy them while leaving you with yours you have stolen my dreams now I will steal yours cousin goodbye."

She turned and left them Diamond pulled Serena close as she wept for what Saturn had said he knew Saturn loved his father it seamed the old Bastard had turned on Saturn and cast her out of his favor it was so like him he looked down at Serena

"come love if this is all we are to have let's make it memorable for the time we have together."

He pulled her under him and entered her in one swift move pushing into her depths the receding in the out pumping his length in to her sweet core as she panted for him

"oh Diamond god yes um oh my more."

He speed up his pace as she cried out

"Diamond yes more fuck me love yes more harder yes please."

Diamond want moaning as his thrust quicken faster and harder until the both screamed their climax he was not done though he turned her over and pushed into her from behind taking her again to an breathtaking shattering peak of ecstasy as she screamed

"oh yes diamond like that more please take me again oh god Diamond I yes once more please oh yeah Diamond."

She collapsed as she screamed his name for the last time before falling into a fulfilled sleep diamond pulled her close and let her sleep they would deal with their problems another time now was the time for their love

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I love how catty Saturn got I always new she was a little evil well thanks for reading please review it helps stir the genius that is this story thanx


End file.
